


Into the Library

by apollonian_19



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier, SINoALICE
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I suck at tagging, Multi, Please be gentle, hope you guys enjoy this trainwreck, i really dont know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonian_19/pseuds/apollonian_19
Summary: all 2B wanted to was relaxed and what she does she get instead? a trip to the afterlife and lesbian sex.Or the one where 2B goes to the afterlife and meet the other Yoko Taro characters.





	Into the Library

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I haven’t play SinOAlice, I’m only going off what I research so I’m very sorry for this. But I will get the game once it’s come the North. 
> 
> 2\. I’m shit at writing but I do edit but doesn’t mean I’m good at that either. 
> 
> 3\. This was kinda of a follow up FanFiction due to the fact that some good people on here blew up my ego to write another FanFiction. 
> 
> 4\. The character may or may be out of character so bare with me here. I will add the character who’ve appear in each chapter as we continue on with the story. 
> 
> 5\. I really hope you enjoy this and please give me all the love and crictism you have. 
> 
> 6\. Enjoy!

It was rare that 2B gets to relax, so when an enlarging shadow seem to be on its way to ruin it...

The battle unit android managed to dodge the harsh incoming the figure seem to take, landing a good distant away as she slid to a stop. Her weapon set soon appear behind her back, her military issued sword ready for action.

‘So far for relaxing.” She made a noise in her throat before moving forward, taking it slow incase the unknown enemy decides to—

“Incoming: Unknown enemy has landed directly in Unit 2B’s last known location. No hostile intention seem to be detected.” The android came to a halt as her rectangular pod unit floated aimlessly behind her. It floated a bit above her but didn’t mean she had to look up to send a glare before recognizing what it said.

“If it’s shows no hostile intent, then what—“ It’s seem something loved to cut her off because all it took was a groan for 2B to stand on guard. She flexed her sword in her hand as the dust started to settled to reveal a human-like figure within it. Once the dust fully settled, she was able to tell it was a female, humanoid figure. Her body laid across a rather large suitcase, and due to no human being able to survive such a crash (or the fact they’re all extinct and it’s a known fact at this point in the timeline), she can safely assume that the female is an android.

But whether she was a YoRHa or part of the resistance was unknown. Due to the way she seem to be dressed or the fact she didn’t have even a scratch on her speaks volume already.

“Proposal,” 2B flinched in surprise, forgetting about her robotic companion for the moment as she inspected strange woman. “Take unknown android back to resistance camp for needed repairs before questioning.” She sat on that for a moment, before sighing and sheathing her sword. The weapon set disappear before she moved forward once again, only this time, she help the female up and follow the Pod’s instructions.

She bend downwards and picked up the woman bridal style, hosting her up with ease. She didn’t seem that heavy for an android, and this surprisingly. Between 2B and 9S alone that was a good 1200 pounds of weights but this strange android seem to weigh as much as a human to be honest.

Once she stored that bit of information away for later, she turned to Pod only in time to see it starting to float along. 2B enjoyed the freedom the Pods had with their newfound free will but it still had its faults but she guess she can chalked that up to being human in her mind.

She watched the Pod floated away, throwing the girl instead over her shoulder and picking up the suitcase with ease. She begin her walk back to the resistance camp, glad that nothing will stop on the way back.

So far for relaxing.

__________________________________________

 

_With endless hallways and towering shelves of books, Accord would have loved to come here outside of these circumstances._

_The recorder felt the grasp of discomfort but found herself shaking it off easily. This was nothing compared to her other adventures. She even died a couple of times, died! But something about this place, this ‘library’ the two gods had called it, didn’t sit right with her usual optimistic self. She then physically shook her head and stomped her heeled foot, shaming herself for being so stupid to let such a library even begin to have this much control over her._

_All she needs was a way out or at least more then cryptic riddles and haunting laughter from gods in the shape of mere puppets._

_She found that whole statement hypocritical and a symbolism within a symbolism._

_Her frustration seem to grow with that in mind, and decided to use that as energy to push forward. Her heel clapping against the marble floors as she looked around. Her suitcase swishing behind her, the items inside becoming audible to show how much the silence is damaging. She lost Zero hours ago, the lower goddess was dead set once her beloved dragon came into the equation. She raced without a second thought, Accord only watched, an obvious somber expression as she does._

_Not even Zero deserved the fate that laid before her but this wasn’t Accord’s domain. She had no power here which translate her to being held up to fate like Zero and her dragon. She only watched until the woman disappeared, which cause Accord to at least explore but again, this only lead to her position now._

_She must’ve been so in her own mind she didn’t notice the dangers up ahead. Time was so demented and twisted here, she only thought it was minutes ago that Zero had left her sides when hours had pasted since the Intoner and her sister’s new demise had taken place._

_The last thing she remember was coming out from her foggy mind and into a splashing lights of colors rushing past her._

 

The recorder sat up with precision, a strangle cry leaving her throat in the process. She looked around fanatically, her breathe coming in shambles before the vision of her surrounding came in blurs. She blinked but yet her vision was still—pretty shit.

It was still a little funny to her that her glasses were an aesthetic choice but rather, they build Accord with bad eyesight on purpose. With a bit more looking around and feeling, her hands landed on something that feels like a nightstand. She turned her body toward the direction before feeling around the top of it and made a ‘Aha!’ once she landed on a pair of glasses. She cleaned them before quickly pulling them on. Her vision cleared into it’s usual crystal clear vision, letting her see the room was nothing more then a small storage room with two beds inside.

Numerous things were on the shelves from books to—a giant head with a weird face on it. It’s looked familiar but she had more pressing matters—

Her thoughts were cut off with ease as she really took in the room instead of the head. She then realized she been in here before, hell, she stayed in this room before. Hope bubbled up in her chest, and with renewed strength, she bounced from the bed and sprinted toward the door. Her hand clenched around the door before throwing it open with ease.

She had to covered her mouth, a surprised scream almost erupted from within her as she was met with the sight of the Resistance Camp.

‘I’m home?!’ It wasn’t exactly home but anything that’s wasn’t the library was better then nothing.

“Seems she’s awake.” Called a female voice from afar and it wasn’t long before the Resistance Leader, Anemone, who she instantly recognized and another woman, one dressed in all black, ran over. The two stopped shortly before her, and it wasn’t long before she threw her arms around the Leader and squeezed tightly. It cause a noise to ring from Anemone’s throat but she did returned the hug.

“Woah there, I guess you must’ve really missed us.” Anemone commented, a small chuckling coming out. The woman in black stood back, her arms crossed and her expression impassive. Accord did freeze up a bit, noticing cold blue locked onto her for the moment but didn’t seem to be any negative intent behind them. The recorder pulled away and covered up her desperation with a small laugh. She smiled as she dusted herself off, her act becoming more genuine by the minute.

“Of course! You guys have been such a great help that I couldn’t help but forget! How’s my weapon stand been coming along?” She asked. She knew it wasn’t open but she was still curious.

“So you’re Accord?” Said woman’s head snapped toward the monotonous voice. It’s seem it was the white haired woman who did. Anemone made a small ‘o’ with her mouth before turning back to her friend.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce my friend here. This is YoRHa unit, 2B. She’s the one that brought you back the camp after you crash landed in the Forest Kingdom.” She caught her up to speed, Accord’s record fast wits coming in with ease.

“You’re 2B!” She called out. “I mean, I met the other ‘you’s’ beforehand but I never got a chance to talk with you.” She grabbed her gloved hand and shook with intensity, causing the said female to be stumped.

“P—pleasure.” She managed to muttered out from the constant vibration being sent throughout her chassis. She doesn’t have many memories of coming here from the past but then again, most of memories were still on the bunker before it’s inevitable end. Her face became a bit sour at that thought, which Accord took the wrong way.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” She backed away, waving her hands in a surrender position. 2B understood instantly before going to clear it up with ease.

“No, it wasn’t you. I was thinking of something that didn’t sit well with me.” Her look grew distant but eventually was pulled back into a passive expression. She didn’t seem to much expression even with her visor removed, that was 9S’s job to be the expressive one for both of them.

With the thought of him in mind, her face did break into a small smile and turned toward the other androids. “But, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m not usually a talker to begin with.” She explained which cause Accord to nod. She continue to look closely at the female. 2B was familiar but not in sense she seen her before but rather she had a familiar face, as it belong to not only her but someone from beforehand.

If her calculations were corrected, this was a branching timeline from the original timeline she was assigned to. This was the ‘Gestlat/Replicant’ timeline, which came begin once Ending E of the original ended taken place, so this was continuation of that ending.

It was then a random mental picture of a man, a woman and somehow, a floating book appeared in her head. She thought about before waving it away, sorting under ‘gonna come to me’ file and saved it for later. She decided to stop staring at 2B before speaking once more.

“That’s alright, I’m just glad we finally got to meet this time around. But, what exactly happened? I don’t remember much so—“ She trailed off, rubbing her head in a nervous manner.

“You fell from the sky with a suitcase and if I didn’t move, you would’ve fell on me.” If 2B was notable for anything, it was her bluntness. She wasn’t one to exactly humor someone even if the situation was. Accord blinked at that but didn’t seem to notice, her mind trying to remember how the hell she ended back here after doing everything in her power beforehand.

“You said the sky?” She asked, which prompted 2B to nodded her head in a curt manner. “With a—oh! Where is it?!” Her mood switched from straight confusion into straight panic mode. She frantically ran back into the room behind her with both Anemone and 2B on her heel.

“Accord, what’s wrong?” Anemone asked with concern cleared in her voice.

“Where did you place the suitcase?!” She grabbed onto 2B’s biceps with ease, squeezing as she yelped in shock. Accord somehow managed to move from one side of the room to right in front 2B in seconds. Even Anemone was surprised at the speed that the recorder had shown.

2B noticed how disheveled the android’s appearance was. Long, dark brown hair was completely unravel from their pervious ponytails. It went to the nape of her back, her long sleeved, yellow blouse was ripped in certain places and was reduced to a bow and tattered sleeves with some covering her exposed chest and midriff. Her skirt and stocking were ripped while her shoes didn’t seem to have a scratch on them for a weird reason.

And with the fact she was practically rubbing up against her with a pleading look, 2B had to bite her lip and turned away a bit. It was—questioning sight to said. Anemone caught it but only chalked it down to wanting Accord to keep modesty.

The only one who didn’t see a problem was Accord, was still trying to pry the answer out of 2B. That suitcase was practically her lifetime so without it, she was about as vulnerable as a fish without its fins. It was then the battle unit eventually spoke, but with a stutter.

“I—it’s in the corner over there. I kinda tossed when I laying you down.” It was still out of character for 2B not to notice the fact that Accord was half-naked but then again, some thing have happened to sneak up on her, whether for good or bad. Accord was let go, and rushed off, digging through boxes until a high-end suitcase was held above her head with a relieving sigh. She ran over to the bed before setting it down, popping it open.

Magic overcame the recorder as she felt her clothes and whatever else repair itself. It wasn’t long before her appearance was back to its original state. Her hair was pulled into it normal pigtail, clothes fixed and glasses sparkling underneath the dim lighting of the room. It was rather fast five minutes and seem to catch the other two off guard. Anemone took the moment to ask what exactly happened to Accord to the point she crashed landed rather then randomly appear like she usually does.

It’s seem Accord wasn’t one for long explanation so she settled with: “Oh, that! For some reason, I went from the Kingdom of Night to the ‘Library’.” She chuckled as silence settled over the two. Anemone was the first one to speak.

“The—Library?” 2B asked, looking otherwise confused. Her mind did go toward that wretched tower that 9S told her about but other then that, nothing else pop up.

“You know, the Afterlife!” Accord explain and then afterwards, without meaning for it to happen, Hell broke loose before her.

If it wasn’t for the fact things were heading toward that way anyways.

[End of Part 1]


End file.
